Ladrón Embaucado
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Loki y Hermes, Hermes y Loki. Uno griego, el otro nórdico. Ambos con algunos dominios parecidos y otros muy diferentes. Ambos sin ser los hijos predilectos. Tan similares y distintos a la vez. (Pre Kronos - Pre Vengadores / NO Slash)


**Ladrón Embaucado**

Faltaba poco para poner su plan en marcha. El reloj había empezado la cuenta regresiva. La emoción lo recorría entero. Loki estaba feliz, él siempre supo que ese día llegaría. El día en que todo le pertenecería, el día en que se convertiría en el amo absoluto.

Aunque seria Midgard y no Asgard como pensó durante todo ese tiempo…pero esos eran simples detalles. Luego podría apoderarse de Asgard.

El dios embaucador estaba tan seguro de que sus planes tendrían el resultado esperado que no dudo en dar un ligero paseo por el que sería su reino. Vagaba mirando las calles, las personas, las criaturas invisibles para ojos mortales y las muy visibles para ellos.

Patético. Los mortales parecían pedir a gritos que venga alguien a controlarlos. A sacarlos de ese sueño de libertad en el que vivían. Loki les mostraría la realidad, su libertad no era más que un utópico pensamiento. Ellos ya estaban esclavizados, esclavizados por sus propios pensamientos, por su "sociedad", por su posición, por su raza, por sus "familias"…por todo. Loki les abriría los ojos, los salvaría de las cadenas que los oprimían. Sería el amo absoluto de todo, el único capaz de mostrarle la verdadera libertad.

Loki hubiera seguido con su cadena de pensamientos si no fuera por un par de chicos. A simple vista parecían gemelos, pero Loki podía darse cuenta que uno era como mucho un año más viejo. Ambos castaños, ambos de ojos azules, ambos con una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa. Loki podía sentir un tirón hacia esos chicos. Eran parte de sus dominios divinos.

Con tranquilidad, el dios nórdico, se queda viendo como ambos chicos logran hacer explotar una maquina expendedora de gaseosas. Un guardia esta al costado de ambos chicos con rapidez. Loki no necesita acercarse para poder adivinar lo que les debe andar diciendo. Ambos chicos intentan parecer arrepentidos pero no parecen lamentar nada.

No puede evitarlo. Un simple movimiento de manos y el guardia los está dejando ir sin pedir nombres ni nada. Ambos chicos no dudan en correr antes de que el hombre cambie de parecer.

¡Ahh, los mortales son tan fáciles de manipular!

_-Así que has venido hasta acá para liberar a MIS hijos de un problema-_comenta alguien a unos pasos de Loki

El dios no necesita darse vuelta para saber quién es. Aun así sonríe ampliamente mientras gira levemente la cabeza. Unos ojos azules le devuelven la mirada bajo una mata de pelo rubio platino, trae un conjunto de corredor que contrastaba con el terno que el mismo Loki usaba.

_-Pero si es Hermes, el diosecillo mensajero que entro al Olimpo porque su padre quería tener mayoría en el consejo-_saluda Loki ampliando la sonrisa burlona al notar la mirada irritada que se adueño del otro dios

_-Pero si es Loki, el dios que nunca podrá ser rey debido a que su padre prefiere a su hermano Thor-_responde Hermes con saña, mirando triunfante la cara de póker que coloco Loki

_-No deberías provocarme diosecillo-_murmuro Loki oscuramente

_-Zeus me ha mandado a decirte que vuelvas a tu reino. Este es territorio Griego-_responde Hermes ignorando el murmuro de Loki_-Haznos el favor de irte y no volver. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es una guerra entre panteones solo porque tú no quieres respetar los tratados. _

_-¿Tratados?-_pregunta Loki divertido_-¿Cuáles tratados?_

_-Sabes muy bien de que tratados estoy hablando…_

_-Ustedes los Olimpos son tan egocéntricos-_dice Loki interrumpiendo al otro dios_-Midgard forma parte de los Nueve Reinos. Es una tierra que ha sido gobernada y manejada por Asgard desde tiempos antiguos. El Padre de Todo tiene el completo poder sobre estas tierras-_Loki mira a Hermes con intensidad_-ustedes son solo simples invitados. Nunca podrías igualar al poder de Asgard_

_-Largo Loki-_gruñe el griego

_-Tal vez debería decirle a Odín que Kronos está despertando y que tu padre no está haciendo nada por detenerlo_

_-Estamos organizándonos para luchar contra Kronos. Nosotros no tenemos porque informar nada…_

_-¿Ni siquiera a los otros panteones con los que compartes este territorio?-_vuelve a interrumpir en tono suave_-¿Qué pensaran los Egipcios o los Hindú? No creo que a ninguno le agrade enfrentarse a Kronos sin un previo aviso._

_-En vez de preocuparte por los otros panteones, mejor vete a idear nuevas formas de gobierno para tu tierra…oh cierto, eso no es necesario ya que nunca serás rey-_dice Hermes en un falso tono de disculpa_-cuanta lastima me das_

_-Eres tan divertido-_murmura Loki arrastrando las palabras_-tal vez siga tu consejo y regrese a casa, buscare a mis hijos para decirles las novedades que he visto en Midgard y les diré sobre lo injusto que es Odín por no dejarme reinar-_hace una pausa pensativo_-mmm…probablemente deberías hacer lo mismo. Ir con tus hijos a quejarte de tu padre y de lo injusto que es al tenerte como su mensajero personal. Y hablando de hijos… ¿cómo está el pequeño Luke?-_la sonrisa del dios se vuelve maliciosa al notar la mirada fría en Hermes_-¡oh, vaya! Lo olvide. El pequeño Luke ahora está ayudando a Kronos…siendo su nuevo cuerpo_

_-¡Largo!-_gruñe Hermes apretando los dientes

_-¿Dolido?-_se jacta Loki_-tal vez Odín no sea el padre del año. Pero al menos me da la importancia divina que merezco y me deja ver a mis hijos cada vez que quiera… por el contrario de ti. Zeus te tiene yendo de un lado para otro entregando sus mensajes, mensajes que suelen ser más para sus amantes que para asuntos importantes. Y no olvidemos que te tiene prohibido ver a tus hijos. Mientras que todos los otros dioses, sobre todo tus hermanos, pueden encontrar un pequeño momento para ver a sus hijos…tú tienes que ir a entregar paquetes._

_-Loki…_

_-La verdad duele mi querido amigo-_susurra calmadamente el dios nórdico_-Tú firmaste un trato de falsa libertad. Pero al final… eres el único culpable._

_-¡Largo Loki! Regresa a Asgard y no te metas en los asuntos Olímpicos-_masculla Hermes con ira_-si sigues por aquí durante los próximos cinco minutos, entraremos en guerra con tu pueblo_

Con eses último comentario, el dios griego de los ladrones desapareció.

_-Solo espera y veras diosecillo, solo espera y veras-_promete Loki sonriendo con malicia antes de desaparecer también.

Loki y Hermes, Hermes y Loki. Uno griego, el otro nórdico. Ambos con algunos dominios parecidos y otros muy diferentes. Ambos sin ser los hijos predilectos. Tan similares y distintos a la vez.

Loki es el dios de los embaucadores y siente rabia al saber que Odín le está robando lo único que anhela mientras le quiere hacer creer que es libre para hacer lo que quiera.

Hermes es el dios de los ladrones y se dejó engañar por el trato que le ofreció Zeus hace mucho tiempo atrás para evitar sentir culpa alguna en su falta de acciones.

Porque Loki sabe sobre falsas libertades y quiere hacer hasta lo imposible para terminarlas.

Porque Hermes sabe que es el único culpable y no hace nada más que agachar la cabeza.

Después de todo, Loki es un dios al que le robaron la oportunidad de ser rey. Después de todo, Hermes es un dios que acepto un trato donde seria embaucado.

**L&H**

Tada! El segundo Xover entre Percy Jackson y los Vengadores. Esta vez fue el turno de Hermes y Loki.

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Ahora mismo son las cinco de la mañana y en una hora tengo que "despertar" para irme a trabajar (larga y dura jornada de explotación). Tengo alrededor de seis Word's abiertos con mis historias sin terminar. Más xover, uno de Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, uno de la Marca de Atenea y el último de El Guerrero.

Y la verdad no estoy segura de porque les digo esto. Fácil es porque se están cerrando los ojos a causa del sueño….si debe ser eso. En fin.

No se olviden de dejarme review porque son mi droga personal.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: lalalalalalala próximamente Percy&Tony lalalalalala o lalaalalalala Percy&Bucky lalalalalala aún no me decido lalalalalalala

Pd2: da igual, ambos están en proceso así que igual serán publicados lalalalalalala


End file.
